A plethora of insecurities
by chupernatural
Summary: While Vanessa is juggling Dan and Aaron, she almosts gets caught, and Dan and Blair end up in a lie that becomes all too real.


"Oh, hey, Blair!" came the call from the bathroom, Vanessa appeared in a towel and scowled at Dan, as he ducked back into the bedroom. "Really, Vanessa, what about Aaron?" Blair said, pretending to be angry, but the sight of the naked Brooklyn boy did intrigue her a bit. "Oh yeah, um, he should be here any minute, thanks for the remind," Vanessa replied, escaping into the bathroom to get dressed. Blair rolled her eyes at no-one in particular. There was a soft knock on the still open door behind her and Aaron was standing there, looking obnoxiously chipper. "Hey, Blair, is Vanessa here? We're supposed to hang," now, here was an appropriate time for an eye roll, "Yeah, she's just in her room," Blair replied, she really could not be fucked covering up this little drama Vanessa seemed to have gotten herself into. And then Vanessa and Dan burst simultaneously into the kitchen. "Oh, Aaron," Vanessa dashed across the room into his arms, "you're here!", she said, a bit too eager. "Uh, hey," he responded, eyeing off Dan inquisitively. Blair sighed to herself, and conceded to help Vanessa out of this one, "Oh, I was wondering where you had gone," she walked up to Dan and put her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "just go along with this." "Oh yeah, hey" he said, ever the intelligent one. "My room's down the hall, silly." she smiled playfully and pushed him earnestly forward into her room. "Dan, right? Look, I'm sorry about this, but it was the only way I could think of to help Vanessa, I mean, I guess, you don't mind since I'm pretty sure you know she's dating Aaron, so it wouldn't be a big deal to outwardly lie about your rendezvous' when you're already kind of lying about it..." Blair realised she was rambling on and stopped, Dan was staring curiously at her, and she realised she was blushing, probably because this boy was completely naked only moments ago. Dan didn't say anything in response; he just started looking around the room. Blair thought he must be thinking how pretentious and girly she was because of all the flashy clothes and vibrant pink everywhere. Before she could start rambling again, Aaron poked his head in, with his eyes tightly shut, "Uh, like Vanessa and I were going to go get some dinner, and you two are more than welcome to join, unless you're like busy or anything", he opened his eyes and saw them awkwardly standing on either sides of the room and figured that it was a first date. Aaron seemed to think that the best way to salvage an awkward first date is to make it a double date, so as Blair started to politely decline his offer, he insisted emphatically until she gave in. Maybe a double date with this Brooklyn boy wouldn't be so bad; I mean his butt was pretty delicious.

Now that they were seated at the table in the delicious Thai place down the road from Vanessa's place, an awkward silence fell over everyone except for Aaron who was completely and utterly oblivious. In fact, he was happy that Blair was with someone who seemed so down to earth. He really liked this Dan character, and hoped that seeing them together would inspire him to rid himself of whatever feelings for Blair he still had left. After a few minutes of the silence, Vanessa blurts out "DAN'S A POET", and glares at Blair meaningfully. "Oh, I didn't know, that's interesting" "Oh, yeah, he got published in the New Yorker, he's destined for greatness". Dan sat quietly, enthralled by Blair's perfect posture and the elegant movements of her hands, like she was conducting an orchestra of grace and style. The way her lips parted ever so slightly when she sipping from her glass, he was studying her so intently, as if he was going to sketch her and she was about to cease to exist. Blair looked back into his eyes, and noticed how vulnerable and innocent they were, "will you show me something you've written?" she asked again, because he hadn't responded the first time. "Uh, yeah," Dan replied, fumbling in his jeans for his notebook, they were so tight, he had to stand up to get it out and his elbow caught Blair's glass, knocking it all over her dress. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," he almost grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at it, but he remembered how that cliché always ended up in movies, so he just stood awkwardly there while Blair got up and escaped to the bathroom to salvage her dress. He thought he was completely fucked, because from what little Vanessa had told him of Blair; she was not going to be impressed one little bit. Blair, however, was not herself today and had an unshakeable smile on her face as she dried her dress in the bathroom. Vanessa came in to help, "Hey, thank you so much for going along with this, Aaron was just asking so many questions and I've never been in a situation like this before so I just made it up as I went along and well yeah here we are". "It's no problem really," Blair replied, with the grin still plastered across her face, "it's my pleasure". After a splendid evening, with a lot of flirting and some hand holding, the couples headed home, with Vanessa getting flashes of jealousy, and Aaron being characteristically oblivious to the entire premise of the evening. Aaron and Dan bid the girls goodnight without any scandalous kisses and headed home. As soon as they walked through the apartment door, Vanessa exploded, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO," Blair was already mentally prepared for this, "helping you escape a potential catastrophe, I really can't deal with this. I've got things to do." She stormed out. Dan and Blair had a mission: he had to desperately write another tortured love poem and she had to break up with Marcus. A few days later, and a few very achingly romantic poems later, Dan found himself calling Serena and begging her for Blair's number. Serena was overly happy to oblige, the kind of happy that makes you wonder what is going through their mind. Although, once he had the number, he then had the hurdle of actually dialling it, which took a bit of courage. Once he dialled it, then he had to not hang up, which took even more courage. While he was staring at it, it rang and he was so shocked when he answered,

"Yeah", "Is this Dan?", "Uh, yeah, yeah it is, who's this?", "This is Blair Waldorf, we met the other night at Vanessa's". As if he wouldn't know who she was. "Yeah, I remember." It looks like Blair and Dan were on the same wavelength.

After that phone call, they ran into each other a few times accidentally, and Dan, being Dan, thought it was fate. So, they set up a date, and they fully intended to see it through except when she arrived on his doorstep (to pick him up in her limo), they realised there was no point in even leaving the apartment.

Dan wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be dressed or not, so he'd just unbuttoned his shirt, figuring she could do the rest. When Blair stepped into the doorway, wrapped in black lace, his heart jumped out of his chest- he truly desperately wished he was a virgin so his body would belong to her in every physical and emotional way. She eased into the room effortlessly, the incarnation of liquid sex; Dan had never been more turned on in his life. "Hey there," she said, biting her lips. Dan was aching to feel them all over his body. "Come here," he said, roughly but shyly, he was never great at this. She wandered over and crawled up the length of the bed until she was on top of him. He was resting on his elbows so he could lean up to kiss her again, but she put her hand against his chest to chain him to the mattress. He was so acutely aware of every inch of her skin, his was burning everywhere in response to her proximity, even through the clothes. She pulled him up and removed his shirt, leaning down to kiss his neck, moving down his chest, across his unhealthily thin waist, finally resting above his belt. His hips arched in response to the contact. "Blair," he whispered, not quite knowing how to finish his thought, her name was enough. She ripped off his belt and shimmied off his tight jeans and sat up, marvelling at the pale, desperate-looking boy lying there in his boxers. "Oh, just fuck me," she said, in exasperated frustration. He rolled on top and she slid his boxers down, and she was impressed by what they held. Her barely there lingerie was easily discarded. She clasped both hands on his head and pulled him in for a kiss when he leant into her. All she could smell was him, coffee and tobacco. All she could feel was him, rough yet soft. All she could taste was him, sweet and tangy at the same time. Inside of her, across the outside of her, everywhere.


End file.
